1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental hygiene filament, and, more particularly to a filament used for dental floss and tooth brush bristles which has an improved ability for removing plaque from teeth by virtue of providing an interdental cleaning filament with an irregular surface profile for improved cleaning efficiency.
2. Description of the Background Art
The primary aim of dental self-care is the prevention of tooth decay and removal of plaque. Plaque is a gummy film made up of polysaccharides and bacteria that adheres to your teeth, particularly along the gum line. Preventing the buildup of plaque is recognized as one of the best ways to avoid tooth decay and periodontal disease. Plaque not only leads to cavities, but also eventually combines with certain minerals in saliva to form tartar (also called calculus). Such deposits, both above and below the gum line, lead to periodontal disease such as gingivitis. Symptoms of periodontal disease include bleeding, swollen and receding gums, bad breath, and, ultimately, loose teeth. In addition, destruction of underlying bone and loss of teeth occur in advanced stages. Accordingly, a number of devices are known in the art for use in dental self-care to prevent the buildup of plaque and food particles from the teeth and gums.
The primary instruments for removing plaque and preventing tooth decay and gum disease rely on filament devices such as the tooth brush and dental floss. Tooth brushes are well known instruments used in dental self-care. The typical tooth brush includes a handle portion and a head portion containing a plurality of bristles. Tooth brush bristles are typically formed of flexible, water-repellent nylon bristles with rounded or tapered ends. The tooth brush, and, specifically, the brush bristles, are maneuvered by the user around the teeth and gums while brushing. Typically, toothpaste, or even baking soda, is used as an abrasive for cleaning surfaces of the teeth. In addition, interdental brushes, which have a cylindrical or conical array of bristles, are commonly used in cleaning spaces between teeth.
Furthermore, flossing is an important part of any dental hygiene program. The benefits of using dental floss or tape for preventing the build-up of plaque and for removing food particles and bacteria from between teeth and below the gum line is well recognized in the dental art. Dental floss and tape (hereinafter "floss") are made of round or flat nylon fiber. Dental floss is typically inserted between teeth at various angles and moved in an up-and-down or back-and-forth motion across the surfaces of the teeth. The string diameter is quite small to allow it to fit between the teeth of people who have very close fitting teeth. One of the great advantages that dental floss has in removing plaque is that plaque readily sticks to the surface of a tooth, requiring some type of mechanical application to remove it. Brushing does not readily access between the teeth sufficiently to remove plaque along the tooth surface, especially near the gum line. If the plaque is not efficiently removed, gingivitis and loss of gum bone can literally cause a person to lose their teeth.
Use of the term dental filament herein shall broadly refer to dental floss, dental tape, and/or tooth brush bristles. One of the problems with using conventional dental hygiene instruments is that it can be very time consuming as the dental filament must be aggressively tensioned against each tooth for adequate plaque removal. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved dental filament for use with dental hygiene devices, such as dental floss or tape and tooth brushes, for providing improved removal of plaque, food particles and the like.
The present invention provides a more efficient dental filament by improving the mechanical interaction between the filament and the tooth surfaces, thereby requiring less effort by the user and faster removal of plaque residing on the tooth surface, so that one can quickly and readily clean one's teeth by flossing and brushing, greatly reducing the time that it takes for each cleaning.